The Rest Of Our Lives
by Pca student
Summary: The ASM movie universe. Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy have been through a lot together and have overcome so many obstacles to be together. Will they be able to face their new challenges, enemies, and have the life they always wanted to have together?


**I had this story idea on my mind for about 3 or 4 months now, I'm planning a long story. I don't know how long it will be, but I didn't want to just rush into things and end up abandoning this story because of not being sure what to write next. I have a lot of great things planned for this story but I won't spoil anything.**

* * *

><p>Peter Parker had just defeated Harry Osborne who was now unconscious because one of the gears falling from the tower clock hit him in the face. There was a problem though; Gwen Stacy was falling! The web she was dangling from, broke. Peter couldn't lose her. He'd never forgive himself. She was the love of his life. He immediately dove after her, allowing himself to fall.<p>

He had his arms stretched out as he forced himself to fall a bit faster so he could get closer to her. He catapulted himself from one of the falling gears, using his web shooter. When he was finally close enough, immediately wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he quickly used his web shooter on a bar that was on the left side of the tower.

They were safe away from all the gadgets that were falling and watched as the last one fell. He jumped down with her in his arms and they sat down.

"Gwen, are you okay?" He asked after awhile of silence.

"A bit dizzy." She replied, catching her breath. She glanced around just thinking about the event that took place not to long ago. She inhaled and looked back at Peter. "Wow, that was...intense." She told him.

He nodded. "Very intense."

"Where's Harry?" She wondered as she glanced around.

"One of the gadgets knocked him out." He replied. "We have to get out of here Gwen. Are you still dizzy?"

She nodded. "Just a little. I'll be fine."

He carefully got up and put out a hand for her to take. She tried to get up and nearly fell but Peter caught her in his arms. "How about I just carry you? We're gonna go to the police and tell them Harry is in here."

She nodded.

They left the tower and went to the police to tell them about Harry being in the tower unconscious. The tower was investigated and they also realized that the clock wasn't working anymore and the time read 1:21.

"Well it looks like you can't make your flight now." Peter told Gwen who gasped as she remembered about England!

She took out her cell phone and glanced at the time. It was 8:10. "Shoot, it's already 10 pass eight." She sighed. "I guess I'll just have to reschedule."

He nodded. "Right and um, I'm gonna start packing my stuff as soon as I get home."

Peter crawled his way up to his apartment and snuck in his room. He got a suitcase and packed some of his clothes and his SpiderMan suit in there. He couldn't have Aunt May come across it and discover his secret identity while he was away. He also packed his tooth brush and other hygiene products.

It was around 6:30 in the morning when Peter was getting ready to leave his apartment after giving Aunt May a big goodbye hug. She had tears in her eyes. She was really going to miss having him around and washing his clothes; even though he didn't want her too.

"Okay, I gotta go, Aunt May, Gwen's getting ready for her flight right now."

"Alright, take care, and I want you to call whenever you can and write letters!" She shouted after him.

He rushed to the airport where Gwen was waiting. "Hey," He began out of breath. "Am I late?"

"Almost, by a few seconds." She replied.

He sighed. "Sorry. You know how Aunt May is."

"Had trouble letting go?" She asked knowingly.

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Kind of reminds me of you." She joked.

"Hey, I can't help that I'm crazy about you." He replied, smirking.

They got on the plane and arrived England in seven hours. It was 6:27 P.M. in England. They glanced around, knowing that they were going to have to rent a hotel.

"We need to rent a hotel, some place to stay, somewhere that's not too far from your college." He told her.

She nodded. "I know, old Parsonage hotel. It's on 1 Banbury Road, Oxford, OX2 6 NN and it's only 18 miles away from Oxford University."

"Maybe, afterwards, we could find a great restaurant for dinner because I'm getting hungry." He said.

"Yeah, we can do some sight seeing after we get checked in." She agreed.

They went to the Parsonage hotel and walked over to the desk where the hotel manager was. She was an older women somewhere in her early 50's. "Welcome to the Parsonage hotel, how may I be a service?" She asked.

"Uh, yes, we'd like a room, please." Gwen replied.

The woman flipped a page on her clipboard and picked up a pen. "And how long do you plan on staying?"

Peter chuckled nervously. "Well um-"

"We haven't decided yet." Gwen replied, quickly.

"Uh, yeah, we haven't decided." He repeated.

The woman smiled kindly. "That's alright. You can stay as long as you like. The service is really great here, I assure you. So you want a 2 bedded room or a single?"

"Um, a 2 bedded room or whatever you have available will do." He replied.

"Hold on, let me check." The woman checked her clipboard. "Um, the only room we have available as of right now, is a single bed one."

Peter and Gwen looked at each other for a moment. The truth was, they wouldn't mind sharing a bed. They were a couple after all. It's not like things had to be awkward or lead to sex.

"Uh, we'll take that one, then." Gwen said.

They signed their names on a sheet and headed for their hotel room. There was a lot of unpacking that needed to be done. The room looked amazing. There was a king sized bed, and a drawer on each side with night lamps. There was a desk with a chair that can spin, a nice table to eat at with two chairs, a TV on a TV stand, a dresser, a closet and a Bathroom.

"Well this is a nice room." He said.

She nodded. "Yeah, it's perfect. Um, maybe we should start unpacking first, and then we could dine out."

"I know you'll do great Gwen. You're the best person I know, the smartest and a scientific genius." He told her sincerely.

She smiled.

"I'll swing you to college since we don't have a car." He said.

She laughed. "You know, we can just call for a taxi cab."

He smiled. "I know, I know, I just think it would be more fun to get there my way."

She returned the smile. "Okay, we have to start unpacking now, alright? I'm serious Peter, we have to start unpacking right now."

It was around 7:20 when they finished putting their stuff where they wanted them and Gwen noticed Peter's SpiderMan suit when she checked the top drawer of the dresser.

"Wow, you were really serious about Jack the Ripper." She half joked.

"What? He's still out there! He needs to be caught!" Peter joked back.

"So are you going to be SpiderMan here in England now?" She asked.

He sighed as he thought about this. The truth was he wanted to start a new life here in England, just as Peter Parker and take a break from being SpiderMan. He also didn't want to risk Gwen's life again. Harry already found out the other side of him, right when he saw Gwen standing outside of Oscorp Power plant.

He shook his head. "I was thinking of taking a break from being SpiderMan. I don't want any of the SpiderMan drama from New York to be brought here."

"Yeah, starting fresh in another place, I like that." She agreed.

"Should we eat now?" He asked.

She nodded quickly. "Oh yeah, of course."

They left their room and the kind lady at the front desk noticed them when she looked up from her clipboard. "So did you like your room? Or does it need to be changed?"

Gwen shook her head. "No, it was really great."

Peter nodded, agreeing.

The lady smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. So where you off to?"

"Oh, um, we're just looking for a great restaurant we could go too, and um, do you have any recomdatations?" He asked.

"Actually, I do. There are a lot of great restaurants here. I'll hand you a booklet." She handed him a booklet.

"Thanks."He and Gwen said.

"No problem. Anytime."The lady replied.

Peter and Gwen were about to leave the hotel, until the lady said something. "I think you two are a lovely couple."

The young couple blushed.

Once they were on the sidewalk, they began to look through the restaurant booklet, together.

"Well, I'm sort of in the mood for Chinese food." Gwen commented.

"Great, me too. I know last year was horrible, especially since we broke up outside of a Chinese restaurant when I was supposed to have dinner with you and your family." Peter explained.

She laughed a little. "That's behind us now. Remember? This is a fresh start." She playfully nudged him.

He chuckled. "Oh, so now you're stealing my motto?"

"Your motto? I'm the one who said it." She joked back.

"Yeah, well I still thought of it." He replied.

They playfully nudged each other and wrapped their arms around each other as they walked.

They took a taxi cab to The Real Chinese Buffet.

They entered the restaurant and a Chinese man walked over and spoke in a Chinese accent. "Welcome to my restaurant. Where would you like to dine? A booth or a table?"

"Uh, we'll take a table for two." Peter replied.

"Right this way." The Chinese man began to walk to an area with tables and booths and they followed.

"Drinks?" He asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Um, I'll have a diet caffeine free coke." Gwen replied.

"Me too." Peter told the man.

He nodded and went off to get their drinks. He also came back with two menus. "Please take your time looking through the menus."

Around five minutes later, they were ready to order.

Gwen ordered first. "Um, I'll have Steamed Salmon, Kung Puo Chicken, and Crispy Mixed Vegtables."

"I'll have Salt&Chilli Chicken Wings, BBQ Square Ribs, and Steamed Salmon." Peter said.

The man wrote down their orders and walked off. Peter and Gwen waited for around 15 minutes until their food was finally ready. After enjoying their food, Peter left a 5 dollar tip and they left the restaurant.

"It was amazing." Gwen was telling Peter, who nodded, agreeing.

"I know, we should definitely come back."

It was going on Nine O'clock when they arrived the hotel. It was getting late and Gwen had to wake up at 6:15 in the morning.

Peter let Gwen take a shower first. She took a ten minute shower and after she was done, she changed into her nightwear. Peter took his shower next which was also 10 minutes long. He changed into his nightwear and climbed into bed with Gwen. "Hi." He said out of breath.

"Hi." She whispered breathlessly.

He wrapped his arms around her and they cuddled. She had her head rested on his chest and he smiled, seeing her head rested on his chest. He let out a yawn. "Goodnight Gwen, I love you."

"Goodnight Peter, I love you too."

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

At 6:15 in the morning, the alarm clock went off waking them up. They shielded their eyes from the bright sunlight that was shining through the curtains, then they stretched their arms, letting out a yawn.

"Morning Gwen." He told her tiredly.

She giggled a little. "Morning Peter. I gotta get dressed now." She carefully got out of bed and went to the closet to pick out what she was going to wear.

After she picked out what she was going to wear, she went in the bathroom to change. Peter changed out of his pajamas while she was changing in the bathroom.

Peter slide open each side of the window and he and Gwen stepped out on the balcony. "Okay, the coast is clear." He told her.

He swung her to Oxford. "So um this is it. This is um, Oxford." He said as he looked at the building.

She nodded.

"This is where your future awaits you." He told her.

"Yeah. I'm a bit nervous. All my life, ever since I was little, I've been wanting to get into Oxford and now it's actually happening. I'm really excited, Peter." She explained.

"Well, you earned it." He replied.

At that moment a young woman their age walked over. She had blond, short curly hair that was almost pass her chin and brown eyes. "Well you're a new face around here." She told Gwen.

"Uh, yeah, um, I'm Gwen Stacy. I was supposed to start yesterday but um, stuff came up." Gwen replied.

"Gwen Stacy?" The young woman gasped. "No way! you're my roommate! It's really nice to meet you! I know we're going to be really great friends! I'm Chloe Wintergreen!" She exclaimed excitedly as she shook hands with Gwen.

Gwen nodded. "It's nice to meet you too."

Chloe's eyes widened as she just noticed that Peter was standing next to Gwen. "And who is this fine gentleman over here?" She asked.

"This is Peter Parker, my boyfriend." Gwen replied.

"Well it's nice to meet you too, Peter." Chloe shook hands with him. "You starting college here too?"

"Oh, uh no, he was just dropping me off so I won't be late." Gwen answered for Peter after noticing that he felt awkward answering that question.

"Oh," Chloe replied sounding a bit disappointed before becoming all smiles again. "Well you should totally think about it! This college is amazing! This is only going to be my second day here and I am telling you, everything is just so breathtaking!"

"He's really into photography and science." Gwen said.

"Well there's a photography class here too. He could be interviewed in August which isn't that long away and then he could attend in the fall." Chloe explained.

"Um, I'll think about it." Peter replied.

"You totally should!" Chloe exclaimed. "It won't disappoint!" She turned her attention back on Gwen. "Come on, roomie, I'll show you our dorm." She took Gwen's hand and they walked inside.

"Hope to see more of you on this lovely campus, cutie!" Chloe shouted to Peter.

Gwen and Chloe walked through a corridor. Gwen took note that Chloe was very talkative, especially about herself. "Anyway, I moved here from New York City. I went to High School of Performing Arts. I just graduated last month."

Gwen nodded.

"So what courses are you studying?" Chloe asked curiously.

"Oh, I'm going to be studying molecular and working with different kinds of medicine, biology." Gwen replied.

"Aw, a science girl. Well I'm into theater, acting, singing and I'm in the performing arts curriculum." Chloe explained, filled with excitement. She opened the door to their dorm. "Well here we are. Home sweet home. Our dorm room. What do you think? Pretty neat, huh?"

Gwen glanced around almost speechless. "It's, it's wonderful."

"Isn't it? My bed's near the window, yours is over there." Chloe pointed to Gwen's bed which was against the wall on the right side of the room. "Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to get settled in. First, I want to introduce you to a few of my friends."

"Um, I have to get ready for biology." Gwen replied, not wanting to be rude. She could tell this girl talks up a storm. She was nice and all but Gwen was getting a headache.

"Okay, well you can meet them after!" Chloe chirped.

Gwen nodded. "Yeah, um after, that would be great."

She left the dorm and got ready for Biology.

"Great, I'm rooming with a science nerd." Chloe muttered before plopping down on her bed. "Oh, oh well."

Gwen headed for the headmistress's office to find out what course of biology she'd be taking today. "Uh, hi, Headmistress Alice, um, I'm Gwen Stacy. I am so sorry, I know I was supposed to start yesterday but stuff happened and um, well it's complicated. I was wondering about my schedule and what class I'll be taking today."

"Ah, yes, you're the intelligent Gwen Stacy that I have heard so much about and your interviews for our college were quite impressive. You were previously an intern at Oscorp Industries and Curt Connor's assistant. Usually we have new students, especially first year students go to Lecture theatres for two and sometimes three hour lectures everyday for the first couple of weeks; Monday to Friday but you seem to already know a lot about this stuff from your experience as an intern at Oscorp." Headmistress Alice said, looking through Gwen's files.

Gwen smiled, taking pride in her accomplishments. Not only was she ahead of the game because of her internship at Oscorp but because ever since she was a little girl, she would always pay attention in class, especially when it came to Science. She was always the smartest student in her classes and she even did after school tutoring with students who were having trouble with their homework.

"You will be working in the Laboratory today, Miss. Stacy."

"Thank you, I have my Lab coat back in my dorm." Gwen exited the office and headed back for her dorm.

She sighed with relief, seeing that her roommate wasn't there. Gwen didn't really feel like answering a lot of questions. She went in the bathroom, tied her hair up in a ponytail and put on her Lab coat. Afterwards, she headed for the laboratory.

It was around lunch time when Gwen was finished working in the laboratory. She remembered about her promise to Chloe about meeting her friends.

Chloe was outside in the courtyard having lunch with her two best friends. "I'm not really sure about her!" Chloe was telling her friends.

"Oh come on! She can't be that bad, so she's into science. What's wrong with that?" The girl with brunette hair wondered.

"Ill tell you what's wrong with that! She doesn't seem interested in anything I tell her and she doesn't say much about it. She just mostly nods her head." Chloe replied.

"Well maybe she just doesn't know what to say." The girl with strawberry blond hair said.

"I'm telling you, she's a total gee-" She was cut off by Gwen's voice.

"Hi Chloe."

"Oh hi Gwen, I was just talking about you!" Chloe exclaimed with fake excitement. "I am so glad you came. Please, have a seat! Let's get inquainted!"

Gwen smiled and sat down. "Hi, I'm Gwen Stacy."

"Hi! I'm Valerie Hills!" The girl with brunette hair replied.

"And I'm Stephanie Baker!" The girl with strawberry blond hair said.

They shook hands with Gwen.

"These are my best friends!" Chloe exclaimed. "We have known each other since High school. They're into theater and acting as well!"

"That's great." Gwen replied.

"So, Gwen, please tell us a bit about yourself." Stephanie said.

"Well, okay. Um, I'm from New York and I graduated from Midtown High last year, I was the valedictorian and I was also an intern at Oscorp. I also tutored students who were struggling with their work and I won first place at every science fair since elementary." Gwen explained.

Chloe rolled her eyes with boredom but her friends seemed interested and curious.

"Yeah," Gwen continued. "I really love science. I've loved science for as long as I can remember. This has been a dream of mine, to get into this college and I am honored to be here and meet new people and friends and to just have a fresh start."

"Um, what's Oscorp?" Valerie asked before plopping a grape in her mouth.

"Oh it's about science, doing researches and-" Gwen was rudely cut off by Chloe.

"Okay, okay, they get it. Science, wonderful." Chloe said quickly with sarcasm before she turned to her friends. "Now what song should we practice?"

Gwen looked down, feeling unwelcome, especially by her own roommate.

"Chloe!" Valerie and Stephanie scorned.

"What?" Chloe asked, playing innocent.

"Rude!" Her friends said before turning their attention back on Gwen.

"We're really sorry, please continue." Stephanie begged.

Gwen appreciated Stephanie and Valerie's kindness but she didn't want to annoy Chloe. "Uh no, that's okay, I uh, have to go anyway. I'm going to meet up with my boyfriend, Peter." She got up and left the courtyard.

Valerie and Stephanie were sad as they watched Gwen leave; Chloe on the other hand was happy to see Gwen leave and let out a sigh of relief. "Good grief. Now let's think of a song. Ooh, I know! We could sing Fancy by Iggy Azalea!"

Valerie and Stephanie just gave her a look and got up from the table. "You're unbelievable." Valerie told Chloe before she and Stephanie walked off.

Gwen took out her cell phone and dialed Peter's number. "Uh, hi, Peter, it's me. I'm um, finished with my class for today and maybe you could swing by."

Peter jumped from building to building and used his web shooters to swing across the buildings and poles when no one was paying attention. He soon arrived Oxford and walked over to Gwen who was waiting for him.

"Hi."

"Hi." She replied.

"How was your day?" He asked.

"Uh, it was great. Really great. How was yours?"

"Uh, It was great, I'm actually looking for a part time job, so I can make enough money to pay for our food, hotel, other things we'll want and need." He explained.

She nodded. "That's great, so what part job are you looking into?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, I'm probably going to work at some newspaper place."

For lunch, they ate seafood at the Yellow Submarine, after lunch, they walked around the city and even found a nice park. There were a lot of nice trees. It almost looked like a Forest. They walked through the Forest like area. There was also some stepping stones, and they stopped at a nice water fountain to rest.

"Wow, this place is amazing." Gwen commented.

Peter nodded. "Yeah, it is. I think I have a few quarters in my pocket so we can make a wish."

"Okay." She chuckled a little before rubbing her nose.

"Here." He took a quarter out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Ladies first."

Gwen stared into the water, thinking for awhile before she finally threw the quarter in the fountain.

"Okay, my turn." He took out another quarter and threw it in the fountain while thinking of his wish.

"That was quick. Did you even wish for anything?" She wondered.

He smiled. "Yes I did."

She chuckled. "Like what? Huh? What did you wish for?"

"I can't tell you or it won't come true." He replied.

"Oh, come on, just tell me."

They stared at each other in silence, looking into each other's eyes.

"Well, I'll tell you one of my wishes," He began. "Um, one of my wishes is this."

"This?" She repeated, looking confused.

"This, you-you and me, that everyday could be like this for us. Just being together and having a great time." He explained seriously.

They gazed at each other meaningfully. It was moments like this when time seemed to stop for them. He gently lifted up her chin. "I love you." He whispered soft fully.

She smiled at him and it looked like she was going to cry tears of Joy at any moment. She wrapped her arms around his neck, he wrapped his around her waist, and they shared a very passionate and romantic kiss.

"I love you too." She replied breathlessly.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of this chapter. Chloe Wintergreen is portrayed by Chelsea Staub by the way.<strong>


End file.
